Hey, Pearl
by OctoGal
Summary: Pearl was feeling a bit down, so she was minding her own business. Then suddenly, a popular Inkling came upon her... an old friend. Perhaps they were to become more?


_**The sunset was looming over the vast city, a bustling day turning into a quiet night as many inklings and octolings returned to their humble abodes for a night's rest. The dark orange and yellow ominous rays illuminating once dark buildings, as inkopolis busted into a sea of light as the night started to settle in. Many of those were with their friends, enjoying the sights or simply going about doing turf war and ranked. Not some though, some… were all alone in the depths of the night.**_

_An Inkling with cream white and pink colored clothes and tentacles was seen sitting on a bench outside the studio of 'Off the Hook', her eyes staring at the ground as most people were paying no attention to her. The Inkling seemed to be thinking, that or simply dreading the fact that she was all alone. She had friends yes- but they weren't around at the moment. The girl brought her head up, looking around before letting out a small sigh. "Just ignore it Pearl, somebody will talk to you eventually…" She weeped to herself softly, grumbling to herself as she buried her face into her hands._

_Another Inkling was walking around the square curiously nearby, her eyes hidden by the pink and black hood that was dinner over her head. The lights of the square seemed to illuminate off of her, however. Her 'fresh' hoodie sparkled in the seemingly beautiful area around her, lowering the hoodie revealed the dark golden eyes of the Inkling as their illuminating essence could be seen from all eyes. The inkling's black and pink tentacles formed into a bow behind her, as she glanced from side to side. She let out a low grumble. "Did Marie seriously make me come out here to talk to strangers?..." She'd question to herself. "Sounds like something she'd want me to do." She put a finger to her lip, chuckling lightly._

_Pearl's head shot up when she heard a familiar voice, muttering under her breath as she looked around carefully. It sounded calm and soothing to her, making her look around as she couldn't help but looked around in mild confusion to see what the cause of the noise was. She saw Callie and froze slightly, nervously shaking as she took the pink hoodie she had on and would cover her own head up in a bit of a shy blush. She dropped her phone onto the bench she was sitting inc gulping and picking it back up as she looked around. "I hope she didn't see that… phew… that would've scared me for a second." _

_Callie's head lifted up slightly, a look of confusion slowly started to spread across her face. She had heard a voice that sounded familiar to her, she couldn't really put her finger on whose voice it could be however. She felt as if it were somebody else she'd met that was a musician- another person who was special… just like her. She looked to notice the small little figure sitting on the bench by her lonesome, a short frown spreading across her face as she curiously and slowly walked over to Pearl and sat down next to her. She put a hand on Pearl's shoulder, tilting her head a bit. "Hey, bud? Are you okay?..." She'd question._

_Pearl heard the pattering of feet on the hard concrete ground near her, covering her head a bit more as she tried to ignore and tune out all of the noise. She then looked confused as she slowly lifted the hood up partially so her face could be barely seen by anybody within a few meters of her, and she lifted her head up to have a genuine look of fear come on her face. It was somebody she knew, trusted, and somebody that over time she had learned to become good friends with. She gulped a bit, rubbing an arm. "H-hi… Callie. And uh- yeah! I'd say I'm fine, I guess I'm just lonely… eheh…" She covered her mouth and chuckled nervously. _

_Callie looked a little confused as to how the person seemed to have been acting, moving her hand back a bit as she grumbled lightly to herself. She looked a bit happy when she saw them removing their hood, but then started to look partially shocked as she realized that the small figure she had seen was Pearl. She looked a little surprised by this too, but couldn't help and have a smile come back onto her face as her cheeks turned into a small tender and rosy red blush. "O-oh, Pearl!" She'd stutter a bit, laughing and smiling more. "Glad to see you! Uh… I'm sorry to hear about that. I can always keep you company if you want!" She insisted, giving her a warm and happy pat on the back to show that she meant what she was saying._

_Pearl looked a little shocked by Callie's initial reaction, but smiled nonetheless and nodded slowly. She seemed happy to see Callie, and she couldn't help but have her cute smile widen as Callie had told her that she'd spend time with her! Finally, somebody she could talk to! She felt herself turn a little pink, noticing the rosy shade that befell upon Callie. She gave her a light hug, giggling to herself as she seemed to have lightened up at the prospect of having another musical artist that she would be able to talk to for a while now. "Awww, really?! That sounds awesome, Callie! I'm so glad that I have friends like you!" She pulled her head back and had a stupid, goofy, yet adorable smile on her face._

_Callie let out a small 'awwww', but covered her mouth quickly after she did that. She felt a bit embarrassed and nervous because she had done that, smiling a bit more as she ended up out of nowhere hugging Pearl back. She gave her a small assuring nod, pulling her close as she chuckled to herself. She gave Pearl a small little kiss on the nose before lifting her head back, she couldn't help but look at Pearl and start to explain something to her. A crush, something she'd had on her for months now. "I guess all I can say is…" Her eyes shimmered in the moonlight around them. "I can say that I like you, Pearl. Like… as more than a friend! Y-you know? D-do you… like me?"_

_**Pearl's eyes widened a bit after she felt he small little peck on her nose, her eyes seemed to be filled with shock… but feelings of awe and love both at the same time. She couldn't help but quickly not in response to her having been kissed out of nowhere like that, stuttering out a cute response. "I-I do, Callie! In… in fact I… would actually like to ask you out?"**_

"_**Pearl, that would be the best thing ever."**_


End file.
